Szpiegiem być
by Peculiar Stranger
Summary: Ku przerażeniu Dumbledore'a Voldemort dowiedział się o zdradzie Snape'a i go zabił. Nie mając już dostępu do planów Czarnego Pana, postanawia znaleźć kogoś innego na miejsce szpiega. Do zadania zgłasza się Ron. Dyrektor niechętnie pozwala mu na zajęcie tej pozycji, nie wiedząc, że pewna osoba postanowiła zastąpić Rona, tym samym niwecząc jego plany... HP/TMR, AU


**Kilka informacji ogólnych: rating M (z powodu przemocy i przekleństw), pairing HP/TMR (ale do tego jeszcze mnóstwo czasu), AU, momentami mroczny Harry.**

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, Severusie - wysyczał groźnie Czarny Pan, ze wściekłością patrząc na skuloną przed nim postać. Powoli podniósł się z kamiennego tronu i, nie zwracając uwagi na ciepłą, świeżą krew, w której zanurzał bose stopy, zbliżył się do profesora eliksirów. - Nie spodziewałem się, że to akurat ty okażesz się zdrajcą - wyszeptał, doskonale świadomy wpatrujących się w niego przerażonych oczu, ukrytych za tłustymi, splątanymi włosami.

\- P-panie, j-ja…

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać. - Głos Lorda Voldemorta niczym ostrze noża przeciął powietrze, skutecznie uciszając Snape'a. - Widać niczego jeszcze się dzisiaj nie nauczyłeś._ Crucio!_

Po dużej sali rozniósł się zduszony okrzyk bólu, z każdą sekundą wzrastając i coraz bardziej roznosząc się po komnacie. Po kilku minutach bezustanny krzyk zastąpiło głośne rzężenie, a z ust byłego Śmierciożercy zaczął spływać strumień krwi.

\- Bez mojego wyraźnego zezwolenia nie powinieneś również zdradzać Dumbledore'owi moich planów. - Czarny Pan zdjął klątwę, z kpiącym uśmiechem obserwując każdy ruch na wpółżywego mistrza eliksirów. - Jesteś zdrajcą, Severusie, a ja nigdy nie wybaczam zdrady.

Ignorując błagania Snape'a zwrócił się do stojących pod ścianami członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

\- Jest wasz - powiedział jedynie, zanim wyszedł z sali.

W pustym, szerokim korytarzu rozległ się cichy odgłos jego kroków, któremu akompaniowały zduszone, zachrypnięte krzyki, dobiegające zza ciężkich drzwi.

Voldemort od dawna nie czuł takiej wściekłości. Jego biała, ślepa furia nie pozwalała mu skupić swoich myśli, które krążyły ciągle wokół zdrady jednego z jego najwierniejszych sług.

Chciał się zemścić. Chciał sprawić, że stary Drops i cholerny Wybraniec będą wili się z bólu u jego stóp, błagając go o litość, jak to przed chwilą robił Severus. Wiedział jednak, że w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń nie może już więcej stracić swojej samokontroli, a już na pewno nie przez jakichś członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Zemsta smakuje przecież lepiej na zimno.

Albus Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę po kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa, z zamyśleniem głaszcząc złote pióra swojego feniksa Fawkesa. Powoli gryzł cukierka, starając się nie poddać ogarniającym go złym przeczuciom.

Severus Snape, jego niezawodny szpieg, powinien już dawno przybyć do niego i zdać mu raport z ostatniego zebrania Śmierciożerców, jednak od ustalonej godziny spotkania minęły już ponad trzy godziny, a po profesorze eliksirów nie było nawet śladu.

Dyrektor miał pewne podejrzenia wobec nieobecności nauczyciela, jednak rozpaczliwie starał się wmówić sobie, że to niemożliwe, aby Tom dowiedział się o podwójnej roli mężczyzny.

Severus przecież nigdy nie dałby się zdemaskować, nieprawdaż?

Starzec został brutalnie wydarty ze swoich rozmyślań, gdy do gabinetu wpadł niespodziewanie zdyszany gajowy i strażnik kluczy Hogwartu - Rubeus Hagrid.

\- Dyrektorze, Śmier-śmierciożerca… stoi… przy bramie - wydyszał ledwo słyszalnie półolbrzym, próbując złapać oddech.

Albus zerwał się szybko z fotela i prędko poszedł do swojego pracownika.

\- Wiesz, czego chce? - zapytał, z napięciem w oczach patrząc na gajowego.

\- Ma jakąś… wiadomość dla pana od… Sam-Pan-Wie-Ko…

Dumbledore nie usłyszał już więcej, bo prawie biegiem rzucił się ku kamiennym schodom, biegnącym do wyjścia obok gargulca. Nie zważając na przerażone nawoływania Hagrida ruszył w stronę najbliższego tajnego przejścia, prowadzącego na hogwardzkie błonia.

Kiedy znalazł się już w wąskim, nieoświetlonym korytarzu, zaczął zastanawiać się nad wszystkimi prawdopodobnymi powodami, dla których Tom miałby wysyłać mu wiadomość poprzez jednego ze swoich popleczników. Jego rozkojarzony troską o Snape'a umysł nie był jednak w stanie wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Wiedział jednak jedno.

Jakikolwiek cel przyświecał w tym momencie działaniom Lorda Voldemorta, na pewno mu się on nie spodoba.

Kilkanaście minut później, gdy udało mu się dotrzeć na błonia, jak najszybciej skierował się do wejścia do szkoły. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz wyraźniej widział majaczącą na horyzoncie, nieruchomą postać Śmierciożercy. Ubrany w długą, czarną szatę, przykrytą płaszczem tego samego koloru, zdawał się z absolutnym spokojem czekać na dyrektora. Mimo prostych, brązowych włosów spływających spod kaptura jego postura nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co do jego płci.

Kilkanaście metrów przed bramą Dumbledore z rosnącym poddenerwowaniem zauważył, że przed mężczyzną lewituje duże, białe pudełko. Cały jego spód nasiąknięty był krwią, powoli skapującą na ziemię, z każdą sekundą powiększającą czerwoną kałużę.

\- Dobry wieczór, Dumbledore - odezwał się kpiącym głosem Śmierciożerca, gdy dyrektor Hogwartu stanął w końcu po drugiej stronie wejścia. - Mój Pan kazał ci to przekazać - wskazał na pudełko - wraz z ostrzeżeniem, że już nigdy nie pozwoli na twojego szpiega w swoich szeregach - to powiedziawszy, machnięciem różdżki upuścił pudełko na ziemię, po czym aportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Chwilę później Albus wziął do rąk ,podarunek" od Voldemorta, sprawdzając uprzednio, czy nie ma na nim żadnych zaklęć. Westchnął ciężko i, zdając się nie zauważać krwi, która zabarwiła jego dłonie, otworzył pokrywę.

Na przesiąkniętej czerwienią szmacie spoczywała obcięta głowa profesora eliksirów. Twarz, zastygła w wyrazie bólu i przerażenia, pozbawiona została czarnych oczu, po których zostały jedynie ziejące pustką oczodoły. Poszarpana skóra w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś były usta odsłaniała bezzębną jamę ustną mężczyzny.

Najgorsze było jednak czoło. Zdawać by się mogło, że to jakaś nadludzka siła wyryła na nim nierówny, głęboki napis ,ZDRAJCA", zagłębiając się w kości czaszki. Brzegi liter, niewątpliwie pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia, oblepione były czarnym, prawdopodobnie lepkim śluzem.

Dumbledore, ledwo opanowując mdłości, westchnął ciężko i skierował się z powrotem w stronę zamku. Przechodząc przez soczystozieloną trawę nadal trzymał kurczowo zamknięte już pudło i gorączkowo planował swoje przemówienie, które był zmuszony wygłosić podczas następnego zebrania Zakonu Feniksa, przy okazji starając się obmyślić nowe strategie, mające przyczynić się do klęski Toma.

Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że był to dopiero początek.

A on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przegrać tej wojny.


End file.
